1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support devices for use with leg casts, leg splints and amputation casts, and particularly to an over-the-shoulder suspensory support which is universal and adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the prior art as disclosed in issued patents known to the applicant includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,847 to Hallstedt, which is a sling for the use in the treatment of certain leg diseases, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,772 to Ennis, which provides a resilient harness device for a walking cast. Both the Hallstedt and Ennis patents involve cross shoulder slings. The Hallstedt sling is for use with a leg in a bent position and the Ennis harness provides a foot band to be used with a walking cast.
The prior art discloses use of leg casts for leg and knee injuries. In some cases, the entire leg, including the foot is included in the cast. In other instances, a cylindrical cast, extending from the groin to the ankle, not including the foot, is used. This shortened case is applied for various types of knee problems in which a greater amount of support is required for the knee than is available through a splint. Commonly, the cylindrical cast is used for fractures of the patella. Due to the shape of the leg, the cylindrical cast tends to slide down and puts pressure on both the ankle and the top of the foot.
Of course, one may limit the slippage of the cast by enclosing the foot with the cast, so that the entire leg is immobilized. A walking cast of that type is shown in Ennis U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,772. Unfortunately, the walking cast is uncomfortable compared to a cylindrical cast which leaves the foot out of the plaster.
A cylindrical cast which does not enclose the foot and ankle allows the patient to wear a regular shoe. Nevertheless, the problem remains of the cast tending to slide down which abrades the leg and places pressure on both the ankle and the top of the foot.
The long leg cast which includes the foot is used in many types of lower extremity injuries. The injuries include ligament injuries of the knee and most types of fractures, such as tibial and fibula shaft fractures. As previously mentioned, in some instances, the long leg cast can be an ambulatory cast, or walking cast, and includes a rubber walking heel.
A suspensory strap is generally not required with a walking cast; however, if the injury or the fracture is of such a nature that weight bearing is not advisable, the cast must be supported on the dorsal surface of the foot which causes discomfort. A web strap incorporated into a cast and buckled to a pelvic band or waist strap has been used in order to decrease the weight of the cast upon the leg.
A third type of cast known as a cast brace is also used. A cast brace is a type of cast which includes a plaster thigh portion, a plaster short leg portion below the knee including the foot and metal or plastic hinges joining the two plaster portions. The cast brace is often made of synthetic material such as fiberglass. The cast brace is used for the treatment of femoral shaft fractures and various types of tibial plateau fractures. The cast brace also has a tendency to slip when being worn.
In the technique of immediate post-surgical fitting or prostheses following amputations, a plaster cast is applied over the amputation stump with a pylon and a prosthetic foot. The cast is usually suspended from a pelvic strap. Around-the-neck and pelvic straps are shown and described on pages 885 through 896 from Campbell's Operative Orthopaedics. Unfortunately, many of the straps and devices are extremely complex and require having a prosthetist in the operating room.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a cast and splint support device which is universal, so that it can be used with different casts and splints, that is adjustable, resilient, and inexpensive. Applicant's invention is directed toward that need. Applicant's invention provides an easily ajustable multi-purpose over-the-shoulder suspensory support for the use with leg casts, leg splints and amputation casts.